leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riven/@comment-36002403-20180918094726/@comment-36002403-20181009151824
Oh my first point is wrong? Well okay, maybe not all abilities but at least 98%. You nitpicker. Yes 10seconds cooldown on her dash might be longer than most Q cooldowns. But you cant just expect that every Q of the enemy will hit or if its meant for trading you also have to consider that most Q abilities require resources to cast, unlike Riven. I dont know if the word "wasting" fits your description, if a Nautilus cast his Shield and the enemy just back off thats what i call wasting since he spent mana for zero gain. If Riven uses her dash to do her combo or just to get a otherwhise missed cs i dont call that wasted since she spent nothing and still gains something. Well the HP reg is a really really tiny downside in my opinion i would never bring up this argument. Its like looking at all the base stats a champ got and pick out the weakest and than compare it with all other champs and then say how weak your champ is. You can basically do that with every champ and bring up a similiar arguement. To be honest if you dont play a Riven counter its not clever to trade with her at all since she will win the trades, her early game is extremly strong in my opinion and with ignite she can already kill you pre 6 if you do a mistake. Ofcourse you can dodge her combo but that way you will most likely get zoned and lose cs. You also can try to use the opportunity to fight her back while her Q is on cd but she can simply disengage using her dash or stun+dash combo. Thats what i were calling a forgiving playstyle. Well you cant compare high elo, low elo and pro play with each other. Riven is somewhat special in that pattern. If you are at low elo you will most likely know how to play Riven in a lane and you might even be able to stomp but you wont be able to win the game because you lack the overall game awareness which is really essential for Riven. If you play at higher elo's people know how to play around her and wont let her snowball she might still be a pain in the butt and win her lane but if she cant get a good lead in early game stages she wont be able to transition good into further stages of the game. Thats why not going into trades with her is a good thing to do. In coordinated pro play like all solo carry champs (Vayne, Yasuo, Yi, etc. ...) she eats dust because teamfight orientated champs dominate there. Her base stats are fine you have to consider that all she builds is AD and CDR and everything in her kit works just with AD. Other fighters tend to get at least 1-2 defensive items while Riven can go full dmg and soak up dmg with her AD scaling shield.